Messengers of Doom
by Boredom Management
Summary: The Four Horsemen set foot on Soul Society. What is their mission? And what awaits them in the realm of souls?


* * *

The great Senkaimon slowly opened up, causing white light to bath the surrounding area with its intensity and in turn, attracting the two black kimono-clad sentries on duty. Having the gates open at this time of the day where the sun in Seretei was at its peak makes it a bother as the two guards trudged towards it under the heat, begrudgingly abandoning their comfy places under the shade of the roofed walls.

"Man' this sucks," one commented which is more like a grumble than anything. "why does it have to be our shift today? It's hot as hell as it is!" He exclaimed. "And who could be the idiots who decided to come back this time anyway?!"

"I don't know'" his companion replied coolly as they sopped before the gates. "It's strange, the 12th Division should have at least sent a Hell Butterfly to warn us of any arrivals today."

"Like they cared! What those brain boys only care about is what their crazy guy that passed as their captain tells them to do in the first place! Why should they care at all?!"

The other could not deny that fact; the 12th were the scientific of all Divisions in the Soul Society and will not spare any thoughts for the other squads. But sadly, so were the others, specially the 11th where all members were bullies and ruffians. "There's nothing we can do about it, even if we tried. Let's just check this one out and then we can go back to the shade."

"All right, all right."

Both readied their weapons, _jutte_ sticks, just in case and waited. Until the hothead began to complain again, "come on now, you idiots! Are you gonna come out of there or not?!"

"We're idiots, you say?" A new and irritated voice had them on guard as they drew their weapons forward as both had sensed that the owner of that voice had taken offense at the slight. The other glanced to the hothead with a scowl, which the other returned with a 'sorry' look.

Both were about to challenge the voice when something shot out from the white light, hitting the hothead in the abdomen and throwing him to the ground, hitting the ground out cold. The other saw his partner down in surprise and shock; the thing that hit him was fast, traveling at a velocity where the naked eyes perceived it as invisible. His demeanor turned to anger as he rushed forward blindly to the hidden enemy with a cry. But as soon as he took his third step, he was hit in the forehead and was down in seconds, not getting back up.

From the gate emerged a being wearing a white predatory mask, all clad in light-colored light armor and trousers and boots, with a muffler of long rags around his neck. In each hand were guns of unnatural sizes and of different types, fingers itching at the triggers. He strode at the fallen guards and looked down upon them while cursing, "that's what you get, you ingrates..." He sneers.

"I thought he said that we're not to kill anybody," another voice grumbled out, not in question, but merely a reminder as he emerged from the gate, his red cape fluttering against the hilt of a massive sword on his back as the wind of Seretei blew across is face.

The first being snapped around and glared at him through the mask as he held up one of his guns, tilting it to the side just to show something so obvious. "Did the words 'stun mode' not clear enough for you?! You should burn it in that thick skull of yours that these-," he thrusts the gun mere inches towards the other's scowling feature, "are in a STUN MODE!"

Another figure stepped out ad joined the two under the blazing heat, making her pale skin somewhat glow under the light. "Now, now, you two. We have a job to do. Enough with the foolishness, Strife," she said in an emotionless, but commanding, voice.

The one called Strife began stomping irritably at the ground, "what, sister? Are you on his side now? He's the one who started it!"

"No, you overreacted at what these spirits said," she said matter-of-factly and in a conversation-ending tone. Which made Strife shut his mouth and walk muttering sulkily away. She just shook her head and turned to look at the gate, waiting for the last member of their group to step out. "Brother, this place... is so lax..."

The one referred to finally emerged and strode forward as the Senkaimon closed behind him. He cocked his head, letting the refreshing breeze hit him and making the black rag that served as a shroud over his head flutter behind him, his red eyes gazing at the surrounding through his plain, but menacing mask. He just nodded, conceding to the point her sister had stated. This place sure is lax.

"I wonder," his sister spoke again, "if this spirit form of our bodies cut down our full strength into half. I know this may sound that I am paranoid, but we don't know how strong and powerful the spirits here can be..." She began clenching and flexing her hand as she inspected their strength. She would have admired this spirit body of hers, as even the brown high-collared leather armor that she wore are in spirit form. But there's one thing that reminded her of something. "But if that demon merchant did not give us what's worth of what we traded, I WILL feed him to my pets..." She suddenly pivoted on her foot and punched the nearby wall, causing it to develop cracks large enough to be noticed from afar.

"Indeed..." Their shrouded brother spoke in a gravelly voice. "We still don't know their strength level other than what the other agents of the Charred Council have on them, but we can still be capable of turning most of any situations in our favor, if that's what you're concerned about..."

"Of course. I'm just a bit concerned about that idiot's recklessness," she replied as she stared at Strife up ahead playing with his guns. A smirk appeared on her lips under a pair of yellow eyes as a thought popped into her mind, deviating from the topic she was just discussing with him. "Isn't it ironic? You, who donned the mantle of Death, now stood in the realm of the dead, the Spirit World?" She said as a slight giggle left her throat.

The shrouded figure, Death, chuckled and shrugged. "Why do you ask? It makes me alive to be here...?

* * *

... To be continued...

* * *

... By the Challenger...

* * *

...That's right... This is a challenge! Har har har!

I want you to continue the story in your own way... but it must answer the Why and the How... And make sure to establish the timeline with the Bleach universe... That's it, Happy typing! ^^


End file.
